Love is Blind
by Firefox99
Summary: 0
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

This is my first fan fic. No flames, please.

Chapter one: "Oh, boy"

"Oh,boy," Naruto sighed. It was 5:14 p.m. on a Saturday. The streets were crowded but at least the noon rush hour was over. "What am I going to do? Sakura-chan comes in an hour and sixteen minutes and I don't even know where to take her!" Naruto sighed again. He had been in love with her for the first day they met. At first they had been friends until Sasuke Uchiha came. Sakura had practicly ignored him after that. She had always ignored him until yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto along with the rest of team seven were training in a meadow of 6ft. tall grass.

The mission was to find Kakashi before the alarm clock with him went off.

"Please, Sakura-chan?" Naruto pleaded.

"No," Sakura said bluntly.

"Please?" Naruto persisted, "I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the month if you go out with me."

"Fine, I'll go out with you just this once, but you had better keep your end of the deal," Sakura said in an annoyed tone, "but, concentrate on the mission."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted joyfully.

Sakura sighed and told him, "you really are a moron."

_**End flashback**_

"Maybe I could take her to Ichiraku," Naruto thought, "Then again, she would probably hate me if I did that." Naruto groaned. "I don't even know what to wear." Then, he heard a rustle in the trees. Looking aroud he saw Sasuke standing in the window.

"Hey dobe, Kakashi wants us to talk to him tommorrow. No training," Sauske said dully while turning to leave.

"Alright, hey Sasuke?"

"What, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I...Ineedyourhelp," Naruto said quickly.

"Huh?"

"I need your help," Naruto pronounced.

"Why should I help you?"

"I have a date with Sakura-chan."

"So?" Sasuke asked, not catching the point.

"I need advice.

Sasuke started to see where this was going. Naruto was trying to benefit both of them.

If Sakura liked Naruto maybe She would leave him alone and let him train. "Okay," he agreed,

" I'll help."

"Thanks," Naruto replied.

"What do you need advice on?" Sasuke questioned.

"Everything!" Naruto blurted out.

"Okay, first off, do you know where your going?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Um, Ichiraku?" was the answer.

"We have a lot of work to do," Sasuke smirked, "how long before the date?"

"45 minutes." Naruto sighed, it was just enough time.

After about thirty minutes passed Sasuke finshed telling Naruto what you do on a date.

"Last but not least, make sure to buy her something nice," When he saw Naruto with a grin Sasuke quickly added, "something other than ramen."

"I know that," Naruto grunted.

"Well, good luck," and then Sasuke left.

Sasuke almost laughed while traveling home, "you're going to need it."

_**End of chap.1**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo hoo! First chapter is up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! How's it goin? I just wanted to thank everyone that read the first chapter. We've found the first source on the winding road of love. Who will the next one be? Not who you'd expect.

Reader reveiw time! Okay, this ones from...

Pookie-poo: Thanks! I've been hanging with the anime for a bit and thought it would be funny if the two rivals talked together other than outdoing each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah,blah. All I own is this fanfic. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Girl Talk (post authors note: This happens at the exact time as chapter one.)

Sakura was sitting on her bed thinking about her date with Naruto. "Why did I agree to that?"

she asked herself.

Suddenly her mind snapped back at her, "He promised you that he wouldn't annoy you for nearly a week! Either that or you actually like him. One of the two."

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't like him. He was annoying, bothersome, stupid, rude, moronic, piggish, cute, nice, sweet... Sakura screamed. "Holy cow! I can't possibly like him!" Sakura got up and faced herself in her mirror on the desk. "I like Sasuke, I like Sasuke, I like Sasuke." She continued this mantra for three minutes. When she thought she heard someone talk to her.

"Will you please quit that? I'm trying to sleep!"

"What the," Sakura turned around. No one was there.

"In here."

"Huh?" Sakura turned around again. Still no one.

"Ugh, are you that dense? Look in the mirror."

"Why should I?" Sakura asked rudely.

"JUST LOOK IN THE DAMN MIRROR!"

Sakura, thoroughly frightened now, did as she was told. "About time!" Sakura noticed the mirror had a reflection that looked like her, but, it wasn't her. The reflection said,"look I need to make this quick, I am your inner self. I have been hearing you whine about all of this "date with Naruto" crap and I'm putting a stop to it... NO INTERRUPTIONS!" the voice screamed and Sakura shut her mouth. The voice continued,"all you talk about is Sasuke this and Sasuke that! I'm sick of it! I've been floating in your brain since birth and you talk about one guy when your brain thinks about another. Your always passing up a nice guy, and for what? A guy who is always thinking about killing his brother? Naruto was always there for you! He made sure you were comfortable, he made sure you were safe, he even made sure that you had a vent for your anger!"

"A vent for my anger?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Of course, when you were mad about some thing who was there? Him! He has had repeated abuse from you and he still loves you! Any other guy would have quit on day one! I'm glad you have finally given him a chance! Just don't mess it up!" Inner Sakura concluded. Sakura sat down on the stool next to the desk and thought about what she had told herself. She was shocked, not by the way she talked to herslf but by the fact that she was right about everything.

She heard her inner self muttering, "And she calls Naruto a moron, she couldn't realize it herself." "You might want to get your rear moving," her inner self reminded her, "you do have a date."

Sakura glanced at the clock.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S 7:42! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE 12 MINUTES AGO!! "

Sakura quickly ran around trying to get in order. Soon, she was nearing his house. Naruto sat on a bench outside. She was surprised to see him in a mint green tee-shirt and khaki pants. He held a strange but nicely wrapped parcel in his hand. He looked over and greeted her with happiness literaly written on him, "hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, yourself," she was dumbfounded. He was waiting for her for nearly fourty-five minutes. "So where are we going to eat," she asked him.

"Actually I wanted to go somewhere other than Ichiraku," Naruto said, " I found this one place called Azure Waters Grill, it's supposed to be good."

"Okay, well lets get going," Sakura tried to sound cheerful.

While they were leaving, Sakura could've swore that she heard that voice again.

"Just don't mess it up."

And she didn't intend to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter up! Please send in pairings because I want Naruto to meet someone there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again yall. Now that Naruto and Sakura are together, the fun really begins! I'm sorry about the last one being short, I'm running on time limits around school and homework. I promise to make it up to you on this one. R&R

Just to clear things up tho, this is happening after the defeat of Orochimaru. Naruto has finished training with Jiraiya, (did I spell it right?) Sasuke is back, and they are 18 years each. Naruto has stopped wearing that orange jumpsuit and is now a chunin. Sakura is also a chuunin and now wears black pants with a pink longsleve shirt. She now wears her headband as a belt like Ino. Sasuke wears the exact same thing as before. They all wear the chunin vests on missions only. Also, Naruto finally dropped that "believe it" line.

Disclaimer: Quit rubbing it in... Fine, I don't own Naruto or the songs "Beverly Hills" and "Joyride." I do own the restaurant design though. Happy?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Sundown

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the street to the Azure Waters Grill.

" I hope the food is okay, " Naruto said. Sakura nodded in agreement. She was thinking about her date. He looked so handsome in that outfit he was wearing. Over time, his muscles had hardened and he was a lot less scrawny looking. Naruto had also started wearing his headband around the arm. Still, with all these new features he was the same old Naruto. He never stopped his fox like grin, He still liked ramen, and he was still did annoying practical jokes.

In a couple of minutes they stood in front of the restaurant and went in. "It's beautiful!" said Sakura. Naruto agreed. The walls were a saphire shade while the sign had a neon lobster sign on it. The table lights were shaped like jellyfish and the ceiling had seaweed designed shades. The restaurant also had a big stage that was designed to look like the bow of a pirate ship. Naruto and Sakura took a seat near the stage. They band was playng "Beverly Hills." Sakura quickly noticed that the walls were one big aquarium full of clownfish and sea anemonies. Naruto quickly struck up a conversation.

"So, how do you like it?"

Sakura turned back around, " it's really nice."

"Hello what do you want to order?" a waiter asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. "How about a shrimp skewer salad," she replied.

" Alright and for you, sir?" the waiter asked Naruto.

"The baked lobter and some grilled suffed peppers, please."

"Okay, your food will be here in a little while." the waiter turned and walked away.

" So," Sakura started, "tell me about your training with Jiraiya."

" Okay."

Naruto started talking. At first, he told her about the training, then the traveling. She was amazed at what he'd been through. He told her everything from the exercise to the places they visited. After 53 minutes passed, he finished with an explanation of the Rasengan. The waiter came up and gave them their food. By now the band was playng "Joyride." Naruto suddenly heard somone say, "hurry up, Shikamaru!" It was Ino. He heard Shikamaru's troublesome line before Ino realized who was there. "Hiya Sakura," Ino greeted, "Hi Naruto. Wacha doing here?"

"We're just hanging out," Sakura replied.

"Like a date?" Ino pushed on, " I guess Sasuke finally rejected you."

"No. I just wanted to hang out with Nauto."

"Then you're on a date."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

Shikamaru edged up to Naruto and asked, "Theyre going to be at it for a while, want to play Shogi with me?" Naruto nodded. He kew this was going to be awhile. Shikamaru sat down next to Naruto and started to set the game up.

Three games later, Shikamaru 2 Naruto 1

"Your pretty good," Shikamaru complimented. Indeed, Naruto knew how to use strategy. He wasn't as dumb as some say. Shikamaru prodded him and Naruto fell down with three kunai out of his back.

----------------------------------------------

I love cliffhangars. Please reveiw.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Firefox99 here! In the last chap we saw Naruto with the kunai in his back.

No worries, he isn't dead. Sorry if I scared you. Mom would rip my rear to the moon and back if I killed a good guy. This chapter has a group of of OC's called the Shadows. This is a group who hunts jinchuriki and is led by Domias. There is a suprising twist at the end.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time? It's not like I'm gettin paid for this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:56 p.m. Hospital.

Everyone in the rookie nine but Sasuke were gathered around Naruto's bed. The doctors told them he would be fine with some rest, but nobody made a sound lest they should jinx the diagnosis. After ten minutes the nurse told them to leave the room. Soon, Tsunade came up to them and asked, "How is he?"

Sakura broke the silence and replied," The doctor said he'd be fine, but we don't know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this. He was in a long hallway with doors on each side. The one at the end caught his attention. It was large...no, It was huge! Naruto grabbed the hande and opened it. He stepped inside and saw a huge cage whith two padlocks. One was golden and beautiful. The other though, was crude and had an evil feeling towards it. After examining it he heard a rusle behind the cage. In the darkness, Naruto saw two Red eyes and A huge row of sharp, yellow teeth. The creature greeted him.

"Hello kit."

Naruto was beside himself with fright. This creature could talk! That wasn't normal!

The creature sighed, this would take awhile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was shaking with anger. Who threw those kunai? He may be Naruto's rival but he sure as hell respected him. For the last thirty minutes he had gone around asking about anyone near the Azure Sky Grill. From there if he found anything he would track the person down and interrogate them. They were all useless. He continued to ask around, but to no avail. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around seeing a man around the mid twenties.

"You still looking for info on your friend's attacker?"

Sasuke instantly became interested.

"Heh, thought so. Follow me."

Sasuke went and soon found himself in front of a large wooden house. The man motioned for him to come in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the hospital.

Sakura was beating up Naruto's body. Not chakra enforced punches, but they still would hurt when he woke up. Everyone was trying to restrain her. Even Lee and Tsunade both had a hard time. Eventually, she burst out crying and slumped on the floor.

"Wake up Naurto, please," she sobbed, " I need you."

Tsunade knelt down and hugged her, "It's going to be alright," was all she could say through her own tears.

"Yes," Lee agreed doing a nice guy pose, "His youth is strong." Needless to say, this earned him a chakra punch over his head from Sakura.

"Shaddup Lee! I'm sick of that youth stuff! "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto nodded. this was starting to make sense. He was a jinchuriki. His bijuu was Kyuubi. And Kyuubi can't heal him because he got hit by a sealing jutsu attached to the kunai. Lastly, Kyuubi hated ramen. Ichiraku would find tripled profits this year.

"By the way kit, your girlfriend wants you."

Naruto felt himself falling and opened his eyes a second time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was absorbing all the information he could.

" The Shadows are a secret jinchuriki hunting group. They find them and remove their bijuu's."

"So?" sasuke asked.

"Let me finish. If the group get's the bijuu they kill the original owner an use it for destruction. Their leader is Domias."

"And?" Sasuke questioned.

"He is what he hunts. He is a jinchuriki with the 4-tailed demon, Sokou."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahahahahaha! Bet you didn't expect that one!

In the next episode Naruto gets pummeled by Sakura for scaring her, Sasuke runs into a scroll that describes Sokou, and Tsunade dispels the seal for Kyuubi's chakra. If you got any ideas for twists, plots, or anything else for the story send me a note. Firefox99 out.


	5. Chapter 5

TO MY READERS. THE DEMON IS NOT THE FIVE TAILS. THIS HAS BEEN FIXED. IT IS NOW THE FOUR TAILS. Sorry about the error.

Hallo everybody, how's it goin? I've been a bit busy here. My finals are comin' up. To those of you who had their finals already, you are very lucky. Juggling school and fun isn't the easiest thing but after my finals I'll be able to put alot more time into my stories. (Yep, stories. I plan to end it at chapter 11. About the stories part, I am planning a story called "Brotherhood." Sneak peek summary after the story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own, blah, blah,blah , Naruto or it's characters, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 6: Into the light.

Naruto opened his eyes. He found himself in a hospital. He also started to feel a small throbbing pain all over him. (Told you in the last chapter.) Naruto glanced around and saw everyone except Sakura and Lee were awake. Shikamaru was holding a crying Ino, while Chougi, for the first time in his life, didn't care about the chips next to him. Lee had a bump the size of a mountain on his head. Tsunade was sitting on the other side of Sakura, trying hard not to fall asleep too. Konohamaru was playing a game and glanced at Naruto. He was shocked to see him staring back. The next moment, Konahamaru was jumping up and down shouting, "Naruto's awake!" Everyone rushed to the bed but he told them to be quiet. He nudged Sakura a little while wispering,"Sakura?"

She mumbled a little and turned over.

"Sakura?" he raised his voice a little.

Same reaction.

He bent close to her face.

SMACK! The next instant he found himself four feet away from a fuming Sakura.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TRYING TO KISS ME???" she screamed. Her face softened up when she saw him awake.

"Ouch," was all Naruto could say. He felt some chakra in that one.

Sakura was shocked at what she just did, "I'm so sorry Naruto. Here, let me help you up." She held out a hand and picked him up. She noticed him looking at Lee and told him,"I got fed up hearing about youth." Naruto made a mental note of that.

Tsunade spoke up first, " How are you feeling?"

"Fine," was all he could say before he had another bruise from Sakura.

"What was that for?" He was confused now. Everyone was stunned from this outburst by the girl.

"You-you BAKA!" Sakura shouted struggling to get out of Tsunades grip, "You-have-three-holes-in-your-back-and-you-say-you're-fine? I-was-scared-about-loosing-you!" She said this while kicking him. (Poor Naurto.) By now Naruto was thoroughly aching but didn't cry. He hurt too much. Sakura eventualy gave up and slumped to the floor crying. "Just don't scare me like that again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was stunned at this revelation. He kindly thanked the man for the information and left. He was headed to the library at the Uchiha Manor. He thought about the 4-tailed demon. Sasuke reached the manor and sat among hundreds of scrolls. Looking through them he found the one he was looking for. "It's all in Kanji," he muttered to himself. That wasn't the problem though. He looked at the inscription and started sweating. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this.

四尾 鼠鮫 -   
Four Tails (Yonbi),  
Sokou  
**Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：** Sokou is a bijuu that looks like a reptile. It was a creature that lived near Mount Fuji. Because of the toxic gas and the volcaninc ash, he was transformed into a half-rooster, half-snake monster. The Rooster and Snake are husband and wife in Sokou's body. Everything around it withers away or dies, because of its poison. According to the Legend, whenever he hibernates in Mount Fuji, the snoring he causes will make the volcano erupt.  
**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Battled 4 times; 3 Losses, 1 Flee  
**Losses****：** Shukaku, Kaku, Houkou  
**Escapes****：** Raijuu  
**Fate****：** Sokou was sealed by a master of demonic arts, called Yamazaki Ishiro, with the "Tool of power: Netted Moon Cage" to the seal in the Mount Fuji's base. Sokou becomes unable to send out his poisonous gas from the mountain for all eternity.  
**Japanese Myth Appearance:** A four-tailed Rooster / Snake mixture. The lower part of the body is a Snake, while the upper part is a Rooster. Crawls instead of walking Just like desert scorpions. Most of the body parts have an orange tone. Lives in the mount Fuji.  
**Ability:** Controls poison, poisonous gas, venoms, and so on.  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 9th  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****：** 6th  
**Symbolic Element****：** Poison  
**Origin / Discovered in****：**Close to Tokyo, Mount Fuji. 

"Oh Shit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto finished expaining to Tsunade about his talk with Kyuubi. Sakura was sound asleep next to him.

"So that's why you aren't healing?" Tsunade asked after he was done.

"Yep."

"That kunai had a sealing justu on it?"

"Yep"

"And you want me to get rid of it."

"Yep, that's about it," Naruto concluded.

Tsunade nodded and started performing hand seals. The next minute he felt the sealing jutsu being negated. Tsunade calmed slightly when she saw the wounds on his back starting to close.

"You should take Sakura home so she can get her rest." Tsunade told him.

Naruto nodded and after waking her up, they walked to her home. He was about to head home before she pulled him back to her.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto replied, "Back to my apartment."

"No you're not!"

Naruto was genuinely surprised, "Why not?"

"Because in case you haven't noticed you may heal fast, you have people out there trying to kill you. Besides, my parents need to know your my boyfriend." Naruto nearly fainted. "If this dosen't help then you can't be my boyfriend," Sakura gave him a minute long kiss. (no tongues or stuff like that) Then she and Naruto turned to the doorway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, one, If I got any mistakes on this or past chapters, tell me. I'll be revising.

Two, I don't know if Sakura's parents are alive or not. If they aren't or you don't like them, too bad.

Three, sorry about the wait. I've got my job breathing down my neck. You might know how I feel.

Four, I plan to end it at chapter 11. If anyone wants, I'll make a new volume and do a monthly episode.

Here's that preveiw I told you about. ' It's been a year after the Sand/Sound war and Naruto is happily dating Sakura. That is, until a strange boy shows up demanding to see him. Who is this boy and what is his purpose? More importantly, how does he know everything about him? Naru/Saku x Ino/OC ' The next chapter is more of a personal time for our cute couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Good news, I passed my finals. So far Naruto and Sakura have finally expressed their feelings. Let the story begin. First, thank you,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Meeting Her Family, Subtitle: The Most Nervous Day of Naruto's Life!

Naruto was amazed at how big Sakura's house was. He was used to living in a three room apartment. Sakura walked ahead.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Ume Haruno walked out of the kitchen. She greeted her daughter and look over to Naruto.

"Who is this, honey?

Sakura walked over to Naruto and replied, "Mom this is Naruto. Naruto this is my mom."

Sakura's mom flinched slightly but only Naruto saw it. Sakura's mom spoke up, "Welcome, Naruto...san." Naruto could hear how forced the last part was.

"Sakura-chan maybe I should go home," Naruto started for the door, but Sakura grabbed his arm.

" No you're not."

Both Sakura and Naruto looked up and saw Mrs. Haruno firmly looking at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry on how short it is, but my internet bill just sky rocketed. I won't be able to update for two months minimum. My boss docking my pay would only make this worse. Again, I am so sorry about this. I will keep writing but it will be awhile before I can submit them.


	7. Chapter 7

Alo everyone! Guess what? The net company messed up! That bill was supposed to go to Canada! HA HA HA HA Hoo. That was a nice vac... oh, carp. heh heh heh (...busted...) ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I had a huge case of writers block! But the internet bill was real. Brotherhood is still in the works. I gotta put the details on. Okay, you probably want to beat the crud out of me so, on with the story.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

Disclaimer: I swear to god, try to sue me one more time and I'l beat the ... Oh, sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto turned back around. Mrs Haruno had a different look in her eyes. This was a look mixed with both knowledge and pity. "I have heard everything from Tsunade. You should stay here. I have the guest bed already made, anyway." Mrs. Haruno said.

" Thanks, mom! Come on Naruto, you have two choices. Stay here or..."

Somthing tells me I ain't gonna like the next one, was what Naruto thought before hearing the next one.

"... I will pummel you until you can't move and force you to stay here."

I was right! That's a first...I think.

"Okay, okay I'll stay here," Naruto agreed. Seconds after, Sakura was dragging Naruto around the house. While showing him around, they were met by Enma, Sakura's father. His wife had told him about Naruto and was looking foreward to the talk he was planning. Not THE talk mind you but, he wanted to find out what Naruto thought about sakura.

Eventuly, They came to the guest bedroom. One word described it. Huge, to Naruto's standards anyway. While touring it they heard Mrs. Haruno call them down for dinner. After dinner, which supprisingly was ramen, Naruto went up to the bedroom. Checking the clock he saw it was 6:30 p.m. Sakura had gone to bed already. Her room was probably trapped too, just in case his perversion took over. That's right, he didn't just learn jutsus the whole time with jiraiya.

Hearing footsteps he turned around to see Sakura's father. "Good evening Mr. Haruno."

"Oh, hi Naruto." He looked a bit nervous. Naruto quickly interjected, "No worries, I don't bite."

"I know, Okay, I have to get this over with quick or I'm in the doghouse. Can I trust you to care for my daughter?" "yes..." you ain't going to hurt her in any way?" "No..." "Are y-" For God's sake I love her! I wouldn't hurt her in any way." "... actualy, I was gonna ask not to complain about her cooking...but you're better off eating ramen, trust me, you'd be hurting worse than her." With that Enma-san left Naruto. In three years Naruto would learn that lesson. Ouch.

Location: Haruno houshold

Time: 3:26 a.m.

Naruto was fast asleep when he sensed someone outside his door. He opened it only to see Sakura standing there. "Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily said. "Hi Naruto-kun. Can we talk?" Sakura sounded nervous. "Sure." Then naruto stepped aside and she came in.

"What did you want to talk abo--!" He wasn't able to finish because Sakura's lips became fastened to his. They decided to wrestle for dominance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Three hours later) okay where was I? Holy smokes! They're still at it...oh, well. (four more hours) Alright I need to break this up before it gets rated M. (You hear a hose go off and screams of suprise.) Okay now where was I? Sakura screams, "WELL WE 'WERE' ENJOYING A KISS!"

Back to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they broke the kiss Naruto was completely confused, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"That," she said," Was for not telling me about the --------------------------------------------- furball in your stomach."

"**What did she just call me?" **Kyuubi was furious.

"Heh, guess you found out!" Naruto said with worry evident.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I guess I'm back. Sry about the length and for those waiting for Gaara, he's in the next chap.

Thank you for the reviews and hopefully Brotherhood will be up by the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Thanks for supporting me in this long and boring tale. I know the quality stinks so I thought to myself, "What could make things better?" The result.

**Love is Blind special: What? She already knows?**

**Thank yous out to these people:**

For those asking, kyuubi is still mad.

Kyuubi: You bet I am! You're lucky this is rated T or I'd force feed you your own...

WHOAH FURBALL! Let's not go there.

Anyway, this is to plug gaps in the story, aka Gaara, The mysterious box in chapter 2

Naruto:Start the story already!

Fine.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto you think I'd be sitting here?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence is golden, they say. Boy they have got it backwards. As Naruto sat there sharpining a kunai, he remembered the conversation he had with Sakura that night.

Sparks appear /_stupid computer breaking all the time_/

As Sakura stood there facing Naruto she asked, "Why didn't you tell me about that pile of burnt fur?" Naruto just stood there dumbfounded. "Well??"

Naruto snapped out of it then. "Ne Sakura-chan, I forgot?

More sparks and a hammer sound later.

Naruto sighed. That was a hard one to get out of. He had to he would never promise her that he would never keep a secret again. Until he told her about that photo of her that earned him atother bruise. Naruto shouldn't have brought that camera to Beach Country.

Then Gaara came, Oh God that was a nightmare.

Flashback:

Naruto was sitting on the couch when he heard some one knock. As he opened the door, a multicolored blur flew in. Temari soon followed. As she came in, Naruto heard his name being called over and over. Temari eventually explained, " He's been like this after he had a seal placed on him. It was supposed to help him stop killing the council. But now..." As she stopped, Naruto saw the most horrid outfit he had ever seen. Garra was head to toe with Pink and Brown. In a panda suit. And worse, he. was. grinning. OH THE HORROR!

"My eyes, my eyes, they BURN!"

When Naruto woke up later he was treated to a laughing Kankouro and Temari while Gaara was on the other couch with a scrapbook dedicated to the joke.

End humiliation..I mean flashback.

Naruto shook his head. He tried to remember a better one.

Again flashback:

"Oh my God! It's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.

She had just open her present The box contained a beautiful necklace showing a small fox lying in a field covered in cherry blossoms. It was completely yellow gold or pink gold. On another note, Naruto wasn't seen for three days.

---------------------------------------------------

"Can I get out of this suit now?"

Sure Gaara, see ya tomorrow.

I'm proud that my story got this far and I wanted to thank everyone reading it.


End file.
